daria_fanworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Daria Multiverse
The Daria Multiverse is a term coined by CINCGREEN that, in fanfiction, encompasses both canon Daria and all Daria fanfiction universes as well. These alternate universe's are designated by a numerical combination (and, only rarely, letters) in the format "Daria-XXX," where XXX is a distinctive number, a practice taken from superhero comic books. Often the method of assigning numbers is inspired by the late Marvel Comics editor Mark Gruenwald, where the "number" of a universe is influenced in some way by the comic it appeared in - a Daria 'universe' might base its number on a date, an important fact, or a joke. Alternatively, it can be completely random! This generally only comes up in dimension-hopping stories like Dariaverse crossovers and the like. Some of these may feature organisations or individuals that cross dimensions such as DELPHI, The Agency, the Corps of Ringbearers, Judith, or the Architects Gates. Sometimes, also stealing from Marvel Comics, two other terms may come up: * Megaverse: a large cluster of realities, usually including multiverses, considered in some way "close" to one another, thus making travel between them somewhat easier than between realities not within the same megaverse. In this case, Daria and MTV's Undergrads could be in the same megaverse. Omniverse: Every reality imaginable, including those created, published, trademarked, or copyrighted by other companies or individuals, covering every fandom. We assume that the Daria Multiverse is a simple subset of the Omniverse, as there may be universes that don't have Daria. However, we will assume that all worthwhile universes have Daria, since, well, Daria's so cool. Multiverses NOTE: In using these designations in conversation, etc., the letter 'D' is used in place of 'Daria'; for example, the world in which the actual events of the program take place is referred to as 'D-101', or our world is designated as 'D-Prime'. Daria-Prime: The real world. (This comes from DC Comics, where Earth Prime was our world) Daria-0: The universe of Erin Mills' fic "Last Night In Lawndale." The designation 0 is selected as the world ends at the end of this story, with none of the existing Daria cast surviving, meaning that this particular Earth effectively no longer exists. Daria-1: The "Otherdale" universe as see in Brian Taylor's fic Through A Closet, Darkly. This was the earliest known Daria fanfic involving cross-reality travel, hence the numerical classification. This was also the homeworld of the reality-hopping villainess Judith. Daria-2: The universe of Ronin's fic Lawndale Marmalade. Lady Marmalade, the song this songfic was inspired by, was only the second song in Billboard chart history to chart at #1 without being released in a major commercially available single format such as a CD or CD maxi single. Daria-3: The universe created by Angelinhel as an entry in the PPMB thread IRON CHEF: Sic Transit Gloria Mundi. The universe details a world ravaged by a virus known as "The Sickness" which was released during the events of the movie, Beavis and Butt-Head Do America. The universe gets its designation because there were three bullets left in the gun mentioned in the beginning of the story. Daria-4: The universe of Legendeld's "Esteem Roller." During chapter six Daria is revealed to have been subjected to four months of brainwashing at her previous school before she broke. Daria-5: The universe of Crusading Saint's "You Only Hurt..." and "The Ones You Love." At the end of "The Ones You Love," Helen tells Jake to meet her upstairs, in their bedroom, in five minutes. *'NOTE:' In this universe, both an unidentified organization and the covert U.S. agency known as DELPHI have access to technology that allows them to monitor, track and engage in trans-dimensional travel across other universes. It is possible that other AU-variants of DELPHI may have acquired the technology from them, such as the variants in Daria-15, 387 and -247.' This supposition is supported by events chronicled in the fics "A Little Vacation", "The Cynic and The Defender" and "Before The Coming Dawn", and was confirmed in Legion of Lawndale Heroes 13:6. Daria-6: The home universe of the Daria Morgendorffer seen in Erin Mills' fic Worldhopper. This universe is identical to the "prime" Daria universe of Daria-101, with the exception that Daria was plagued with horrific nightmares and hallucinations from ages 5 to 12. Daria-7: The universe of Dennis' Iron Chef-based serial "Turnabout Confusion." The bet made between Daria and Quinn is "to act and dress like the other for one week," or seven days. Daria-8: The universe of Smileyfax's Night of the Living Furniture. In the fic, the family of Tom Sloane pays the Morgendorffer family an eight-figure sum of money as compensation for his insane acts of brutality upon them. Daria-9: The universe of Greystar's fic "Daria AE." In the fic, Quinn points out to Daria that it has been nine years since Earth was destroyed by Thor's Hammer, and they've been living on starships and space stations ever since. Daria-10: The universe in LSauchelli's series, "The Morgendorffer Files," which is a crossover with The Dresden Files. In this world, Daria is a wizard who discovered magic when she met Harry Dresden. She was ten at the time. Daria-11: The universe in Roentgen's "The Ringbearers". In this universe, the characters associated with the standard Daria universe are of wildly differing ages, all having been actors at one time or another on a long-running science-fiction program called The Ringbearers. All in all, there have been eleven actresses that have played the role of The Ringbearer. * Note: The population of Daria-11 are aware of the existence of Ringbearers, but only as characters from a science-fiction program. Furthermore, the Ringbearers as portrayed in the program differ slightly from the actual interdimensional Ringbearers as a matter of artistic license. However, the program characterizes the Corps of Ringbearers more or less accurately. '''Daria-12': First seen in The Angst Guy's fic, "Guys' Night Out." The universe that Darius Morgendorffer, John Lane, and Tom Sloane journey from by use of a dimensional gateway found and pilfered from the Good Time Chinese Restaurant franchise location in Lawndale. Much as per the story "Illusions," it is strongly hinted that the gateway in this universe is of alien origin. The number "12" stems from the fact that Darius and John have, at the beginning of the fic, already traveled through the gateway to twelve different realities. Daria-13: The universe that Darius Morgendorffer, John Lane, and Tom Sloane (of the Daria-12 universe) journey to from their own. It is notable in that the three traveled back at least 25-30 years into the past of this reality, and that the three interacted with other-dimensional counterparts of their parents. The number comes from the fact that this is the thirteenth universe to which they have traveled. Daria-15: The universe of Brother Grimace's "Behind Enemy Lines." While aboard The Habitat, Franklin Davers finds out that the Slaver Mantoids start using human females designated for their breeding program to birth children at age fifteen. Destroyed by Judith in Worldburner. *'(NOTE:' This is a divergent AU universe from ''Daria-289 - the universe of Ostragoth's serial fic "Estrangesters - in that the organization known as DELPHI (and satellite groups under its aegis, such as 'Project Nightbreed) exists upon this world, and possesses technology, presented to them by the DELPHI of Daria-5, that allows them to monitor, track and engage in trans-dimensional travel across other universes.) '''Daria-16' The universe of Legendeld's "That Was Daria." Daria sacrificed herself to save the world. Jane waits for her to return. The story is told from Jane's perspective as she remembers her. The story was broken in 16 parts separated by the line That was Daria. Daria-18: The alternate Earth DELPHI forces evacuated to from Daria-1111 before Zero Hour in the 'Daylight' shared-worlds setting. The catastrophic solar disturbances affected this Earth for eighteen months before the Sun returned to normal, and DELPHI forces were able to resume contact with their homeworld. This Earth has not been seen, but made mention of in 'The Hope Mission'. Destroyed by Judith in Worldburner. Daria-19: The alternate universe in which Ethan Yeager in Lawndale is set, the number 19 comes from the 19th canon episode That Was Then, This Is Dumb in which Ethan Yeager is introduced in canon. Daria-22: The Daria: Tasmanian Devil universe of Psychotol. The 22 SAS Regiment is the main force of the elite Special Air Service, the principal Special Forces unit of the British Army. NOTE: The term "Daria: Tasmanian Devil" is used here only for reference purposes and is not the official title of this continuum. Daria-23: The alternate universe that the Daria Morgendorffer of Daria-320 is teleported to Doggieboy's "A Little Vacation." The Earth in this universe is zombie-infested and organized governments have broken down. U.S. Highway 23 runs north-south through Fostoria, Ohio, the city where Daria appears. (NOTE: This world/reality is unusual in that after the events of the Class Four reanimate crisis that occurred (and the subsequent 'temporal reset' by the Corps of Ringbearers), such damage was done to the time/space continuum that almost everyone native to that world who survived the conflict has some vestigial memories of their experiences during the crisis. (Individuals such as Margaret Jane (Maggie) Nelson, who perished during the crisis, have no memories of the events.) It is surmised that this occurred because of some residual 'interference' from the trans-dimensional teleportation device created by Ezra Stone to teleport subjects to that world, which may have caused the temporal reset to be slightly less effective than usually expected.) Daria-26: The universe of A New Assignment by Doggieboy. In this world, Ringbearer Mike Cooper finds that this Earth has been conquered by alien invaders. After he first arrives, he finds the sunken wreck of the naval ship USS Kilauea (AE-26) in New York Harbor. Daria-29: One of the earliest universes found by the Corps of Ringbearers and known as the quietest, over a thousand years without an interdimensional incident of any kind. That Earth is often used as a "light duty" station for Whisperer Ringbearers after particularly difficult missions. In "Beta Testing" by Richard Lobinske, Archangel rescues the kittens Bump and Sissy from this world, thus the name from two with nine lives. Daria-30: The universe of "Daria/The Mask: My Big-Head Girl," by Erin Mills. As a crossover with the Dark Horse comic book series [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Mask The Mask,] the number comes from the total amount of issues of the various miniseries that chronicle the story of the Mask. Daria-37: The tiny-Lawndale universe of "Anywhere But Here," by MMan. The number "37" is part of MMan's mailing address. Daria-39: The Driven Wild Universe, created by Kara Wild. The number comes from a type of eyeglass lens, CR-39. Quinn Morgendorffer learns that her eyesight is poor in the first episode, "Rose-Colored Lenses," which necessitates that she wear eyeglasses. Daria-55: The Super Zero universe by Erin Mills. This universe shows that Jake Morgendorffer isn't really a clueless yutz, but a superhuman with enhanced strength who tries to keep his abilities a secret. The genetic quirk that gives the occasional members of each generation of the Morgendorffer family super powers is documented to have killed those individuals before age 55. Daria-57: The universe of "Quinngali," begun by Nemo Blank and continued by Scissors MacGillicutty. This universe includes as real history the events of the original movie, [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0056218/ The Manchurian Candidate], wherein Senator John Yerkes Iselin, an anti-communist demagogue, claims to have proof that there are fifty-seven communists in the Defense Department. Daria-65.2: The universe in which the events of the Daria pilot "Sealed with a Kick" occurred. MTV made 65 original episodes and two TV-films within the original canon series. Daria-69: The time-displaced universe of "Daria 2007: The Girl from Hope," by The Angst Guy. The number "69" is referenced twice in the story. Daria-70: The universe of "A Ticket to Ride" by Doggieboy. Most of the story takes place on or around Interstate 70. Daria-74: A universe mentioned in A Fistful of Scarletts by Aloysius. It is the home of sixteen-year-old Scarlett Zimmerman. Daria-77: The universe that is home to Priscilla Henry and Archangel (as shown in "Tapped Potentials" and "With New Responsibility"). In the 'Tales of the Ringbearers' fic "Balance", it was revealed that this Earth was also ravaged by the effects of the '' 'Daylight Crisis' . The story was first debuted on July 7. '''Daria-80': The universe of Deref's Writes of Passage series. The oak trees that grow along the western boundary of the Sloane estate are eighty years old. Daria-81: The universe of the Submariner Series by Wildgoose. The number "81" was part of Wildgoose's e-mail address. Daria-98.5: The universe of Rude Awakening by DIsaac. The number refers to the transmission frequency of the WHUB radio station that the series is centered around. Daria-99: The universe in LSauchelli's fic, "Darkly Daria," which is a reinvention using concepts of Dexter, Daria is a sociopath, almost incapable of empathy or remorse, who lives by an ethical code set down by her father. The code gives her a positive way of using her killer instinct. In the TV series, Dexter usually seizes his victims injecting them with an anesthetic, specified to be an animal tranquilizer called etorphine hydrochloride, or M99. Daria-101: The primary Daria universe, as seen in the original MTV animated series—'''or, as may be described by the Gardner Principle inferred in the DCU comic Captain Carrot and his Amazing Zoo Crew, the universe subconsciously tapped into and viewed by Glenn Eichler and Susie Lewis Lynn when creating the world of Lawndale. '''All other Daria-centric universes are by definition 'alternate realities' based upon this continuum. The number "101" derives from the episode number of the first story, "Esteemsters." Daria-101.303: A universe which is an exact copy of the Daria-Prime universe with one exception: the events in "Depth Takes a Holiday" are interpreted as a dream. In this universe, there is no "Holiday Island" pocket dimension and the events in DTaH didn't actually happen. Daria-109: The Pause in the Air universe of The Angst Guy. In the fifth story, "Shock and Aww," the childbirth class is held in room 109A. Daria-111: The universe of The Sidhe's The Other Side of Time series, to which Richard Rawlings travels. When unable to find a hotel room because of a UFO convention, Richard takes Jane up of an offer of a room at Casa Lane, located at 111 Howard Drive, Lawndale. Daria-112: The universe of "Misery's End," by Richard Lobinske. Daria's family died as as result of the psychotropic berries eaten during episode 112, "The Teachings of Don Jake." Daria-113: The universe of both "The Daria Chronicles" and "Brush Strokes: The Adventures of Jane Lane," by Erin Mills. While Jane attends school at the Von Knipping Academy of Art in London, Daria attends college at Willmore University. She is placed in room 113A of the Machiavelli Hall dormitory. Daria-114: The "Generation Gap" universe of Richard Lobinske. Helen's oldest daughter and Daria's mother, Anastasia, was killed on January 14. Daria-122: A universe glimpsed through one of WacoKid's "Scenes No Daria Fanfic Should Ever Have!" ficlets, in which Coach Morris uses blackmail to keep Jane Lane on the Lawndale High track team, thereby making life better for Jane, Trent, and even Daria. The initial ficlet was posted on PPMB on January 22, 2008. Daria-125: The universe of the All My Children series, by Deref and Thea Zara. In Chapter 3, "California Dreaming," $1.25 is the price of a hamburger, fries, and a Coke at a hamburger joint near the Springfield Hotel. Daria-127: The universe in which Aloysius' fic 'Dreams and Reality takes place (a Class Four zombie outbreak has occurred on this world, and Daria believes that the Ringbearers she's learned about in fan fiction are coming). The fic was posted at 1:27 a.m. on July 4, 2009. Daria-128: The universe in which Jim North's friends (more than) series takes place. The fic for which the series is named was finished on December 8, 2009. Daria-134: A multiverse where crossovers between The Wire and Daria take place. The number comes from the length of Detective Lester Freamon's tenure in the Pawnshop Unit of the Baltimore Police Department: thirteen years and four months. Currently, the only full-fleged fic located therein is Scissors MacGillicutty's "Aw Mama . . . Can This Really Be the End?" a work in progress that also crosses over with Breaking Bad and From Dusk Till Dawn. Otherwise, only some scenes no Daria fanfic should have by Roentgen and MacGillicutty take place there. Daria-134: The universe of M4 by Silver. The number is a play on the series title itself, as M is the 13th letter in the alphabet. Daria-157: The universe of Daria Von Doom, by Richard Lobinske. In Marvel Universe continuity, Doctor Doom's face was injured when a machine he had created exploded after 2 minutes and 37 seconds of operation—157 seconds. Doctor Doom is the biological father (via artificial insemination) of Daria Morgendorffer in this series. Daria-159: The universe of The Great Zack Walkabout and the home universe of the younger Robert Nelson from "The Cynic and The Defender," by Doggieboy. Epilogue 4 of "A Little Vacation," in which Robert told Daria about his home world, was posted at 1:59 a.m. Daria-200: The universe of "Apocalyptic Daria," by Doggieboy. Daria and Jane are at a mini-mart in West Virginia, 200 miles away from Lawndale, when Washington, Pittsburgh, and Philadelphia are destroyed by nuclear weapons. Daria-210: The Living dead girls universe by Psychotol. This universe is a crossover with the television show Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The main character, Buffy Summers, supposedly had 210 confirmed kills of humans and other supernatural life forms during the show's 144 episode run. Daria-212: The universe of Two Halves, by Dark Kuno. The Morgendorffer twins, Daria and Alexander, begin their sophomore year at Lawndale High after several years of being apart. The designation is a play on the series title (2 1/2). Daria-217: The universe of "Misnomer," by Erin Mills. An alternate reality wherein the Lane family is slaughtered by a red cloaked, reality jumping Daria Morgendorffer who goes by the name Judith. The story was published on fanfiction.net on 2/17/06. Daria-218: The universe of "Research," by Erin Mills. The sequel to "Misnomer," this universe features a Daria Morgendorffer described as "the Earth's last sorceress," who is also the guardian of the Library, "the largest repository of all human knowledge in the universe." As the sequel to "Misnomer," the designation of 218 seems appropriate. Daria-234: The universe of "Scarlett the Fairy," by Aloysius. On the Earth in this universe, fairies and other imaginary creatures live alongside the dominant human population. The Holidays are also well known by the inhabitants of this Earth. The first story was posted at 2:34 a.m. Daria-247: The universe of Roentgen's Legion of Lawndale Heroes series. The first appearance of the Legion of Super-Heroes was in DC ComicThe universe of Ostragoth's serial fic "Estrangesterss' Adventure Comics #247. Destroyed by Judith in Worldburner. Daria-287: The Daria/Eureka crossover universe of "It's Eureka, Daria" by Richard Lobinske. The town square of Eureka has a sculpture of Archimedes in his bathtube and he was born in 287 BCE. Daria-289: The universe of Ostragoth's serial fic "Estrangesters." Daria has developed metahuman mental powers as a result of exposure to uranium from her days in Highland, including superhuman intellect. She tells Jane that the last recorded measurement of her IQ was 289. Daria-292: The universe of Brother Grimace's "The Trouble With Veronica," in which the character of Evelyn Veronica Morgendorffer is first seen. 292 Bennington-Ryan Hall is the room where "Evie" lives on the Grove Hills campus. Daria-305: A universe visited in "Three" and expanded on in "Bound to Highland"where Jake and Helen divorced while still in Highland. After Jake has a fatal heart attack and Helen is killed by an angry client, Daria becomes Quinn's guardian and works to put her through college. The dimensional-traveling characters meet her during March, 2005, her time. Daria-309: A parallel universe created by Ranger Thorne that closely resembles D-320; in this reality, Robert Nelson and Jane Lane are Ringbearers, while Daria Morgendorffer has become a member of the Green Lantern Corps. The first posting of this fic's thread was on March 9, 2009, at 9:43 p.m. Daria-316: The Falling Into College universe of Richard Lobinske. Daria is assigned a room at 316 Fenderson Hall at Raft College in the first episode of this story. The same author's First Summer and Last Summer series are prequels and thus part of the same universe. Daria-320: The universe of Doggieboy's "A Little Vacation." Dr. Ezra Stone first accomplished trans-dimensional teleportation with a mouse at 3:20 p.m. Daria-337: The universe of Doggieboy's Quinn and The Mummy series. The first story in the series was posted at 3:37 a.m. Daria-345: The universe depicted by the characters as seen in S.C.'s artwork Ghetto Daria, and Brother Grimace's fic Girlz In Da Hood. S.C.'s incredible artwork won awards in the 3rd, 4th, and 5th Daria Fanworks Awards. Daria-357: The universe in which the "Evil Daria Vignettes" are set in. Created by NightGoblyn, the first entry in this PPMB thread was made at 3:57 pm, on Thursday, September 27, 2007. Daria-360: one of the several universes encountered by Archangel and Priscilla Henry during the events of Spirit Stick, where they enter the Pi Rho Omega sorority house on D-404. This is the first universe encountered by Archangel, where he meets AU-versions of Forbes Carlyle, Paige Turner (also known as Serenity), and four members of the Zombie Legion. Daria-387: The universe of "It's All About Respect," created by Brother Grimace. A major character in that universe is Kyle Armalin, whose college GPA was 3.87 upon graduating from the U. S. Naval Academy. Destroyed by Judith in Worldburner. Daria-396: The A. D. Universe of Mr Anonymous. As of the time this entry was typed, there have been 396 episodes of The Simpsons aired, and Mr Anonymous is a major Simpsons fan. Daria-398: The universe of "Duncia", the parody that ran in the March 1998 issue of Cracked. Daria-404: The alternate reality of the fic Spirit Stick, where Archangel and Priscilla Henry deal with a spiritual infestation at the Pi Rho Omega sorority house on the campus of Great Prairie State University. This reality is unusual in that appritions, poltergeists and other related spiritual occurences are the primary form of supernatural activities experienced on this world. It is believed that this is so because of the unique vibrational attunment that this world has within the Daria Multiverse, which causes the formation of natural 'portals' between this world and the alternate realities known as the Astral Plane and the Ghost Zone. This world is well-known to the Ringbearers because of the 9/11 manifestations. Daria-411: One of two worlds seen in In Any Other World. The point of divergence is that Daria was born mentally retarded. Daria-412: One of two worlds seen in In Any Other World. The point of divergence is that Quinn was born mentally retarded. Daria-413: The home universe of Ringbearer and USMC Gunnery Sergeant Nathan (Mad Dog) Morgendorffer appearing in the story, "Temporary Duty". In this universe, a buried zombie-creating virus developed by the Japanese Army's Unit 731 was accidently released years later by the People's Republican Army, resulting in the Sino-Korean Outbreak. April 13 was the date the first scene was written and was also the birthdate of the author's father. Daria-418: A universe mentioned in A Fistful of Scarletts by Aloysius. It is the home of sixteen-year-old Scarlett Trevor. Daria-421: The universe of Stacy Rowe, Seeker by jtranser. Part 1 was introduced on PPMB on April 21, 2007. Daria-476: The universe that is the home of the Ringmasters, and where the first Defender Ring was created. On this Earth, the (roughly) 600-year period known as the Dark Ages never occurred in favor of the Age of Illumination. One occurrence of such was the equal rise of "alchemical technologies" on an equal level with other academic studies AND the actual practical applications/benefits that came from such studies. Due to a extradimensional incident which released zombie elements upon this Earth, the inhabitants sealed themselves off from the rest of the Daria Multiverse, but not before developing the Ring 'altech' and dispatching it to other worlds throughout the D.M. as a manner of defending themselves from other supernatural/otherworldly threats. This world is the equal to Oa in the D.C. Universe, or Galador in the Marvel Universe. (Note: According the the Wikipedia entry on the subject, the Dark Ages was the period encompassing (roughly) A.D. 476 to 1000.) The universe was destroyed by Judith in Worldburner. Daria-498: The universe of the "Evil Daria" encountered in the story, "Three." The dimensional travelers meet her in April 1998, her time. Daria-500: The universe of Scissors MacGillicutty's "Where's Mary Sue When You Need Her?," where Scissors himself originates. The weapon Scissors carries with him as he moves between dimensions is a Smith & Wesson .500 Magnum. Daria-501: The Daria universe with which Scissors interacts. This universe in notable in that it (a) is the first universe where the character of Jim Vitale was noted to exist, and (b) purports to contain all possible all other possible Daria Universes. Daria-513: The universe of Doggieboy's Cold Comfort, in which Daria is a veteran of a Special Forces-like unit that operated in Operation Iraqi Freedom. The first post of the story was on May 13. Daria-515: The universe of The Angst Guy's stories, "Prayers for a SAINT" and "Invisible Planet". The attempt to launch the Soviet Polyus spacecraft was on May 15, 1987. Daria-517: The universe of Apocalypse from "Tales of the Ringbearers" story, "With New Responsibility". It is also the universe where Agency supervisor Richard and Ringbearer Archangel first meet. The scale model the character was based on was purchased by the author at Wonderfest on May 17. Daria-545: The Visitations universe, created by Brother Grimace, in which a supernatural entity known as The Man has actively involved himself in the lives of several residents of Lawndale. It was 5:45 in the afternoon that Daria became aware of The Man in her bedroom in "The Sun Will Come Out, Tomorrow," the first fic about that reality. Daria-547: A universe mentioned in A Fistful of Scarletts by Aloysius. It is the home of sixteen-year-old Scarlett Jones, a Fundamentalist Christian. Daria-550: The universe of Ben Breeck's The New Teacher Series. In Episode #107, "Open Season," Daria helps the Lawndale Academic Team triumph as they score 550 points. Daria-557: The universe in which Angelboy's "Fandemonium" takes place. Angelboy made the posting that began the fic at 5:57 p.m. on Friday, October 6, 2006. Daria-595: Charles RB's "Judith Strikes: The Light of a Burning Darkness; the universe has been locked off by the Ringbearers and is the sight of an apocalyptic battle against the monstrous Lloigor. 595 is the 2000 AD issue that had a cover that inspired the story. Daria-621: Shiva's Invertedverse in which the personalities and traits of the people in the regular Dariaverse are completely inverted, Daria is the most popular girl in school, Quinn is misanthropic, Kevin's a nerd, etc. The number 621 was selected based on the date when the AU was opened up, June 21. Daria-636: A universe briefly mentioned in Doggieboy's "A Very Bad Move", where Ringwraith Two escapes to after nearly being killed by a superhero on Daria-4904. Daria-658: The universe of the stories of the Diane Long continuum. The very first sentence of the very first story, "It's My Party and I'll Cry, But Not in Front of You!," is "It was 6:58 a.m." Daria-674: The home universe of the Lost Ringbearers. During the creation of the First Rings by the Ringmasters, the Dominator Ring was created and from there, the Vengeance Rings. In the Tales of the Ringbearers fic 'The Fourth Ringwraith', it was revealed that this Earth is now 'time-locked', with no one able to travel to that world. Daria-706: The universe of C. E. Forman's The Lost Seasons series. The designation comes from Forman's apartment number at the time he created Lotto Nonsense, the first episode of this fanfiction series. Daria-711: The universe of Richard Lobinske's Mother's Love series. In the second story, "Alien Home," Daria arrives at Nest sometime on July 11th, or 7/11. Daria-716: The Earth from which the zombie invasion of D-77 was launched. Archangel and Richard become the first contact between the Corps of Ringbearers and The Agency during the fight to clear the planet in the story, "With New Responsibility", which was first serialized on July 16. Daria-727: The universe of Brother Grimace's Bump, The System Lord Stargate SG-1 crossover story and ficlets that feature Bump as a Gou'ald. Stargate SG-1 first aired on July 27, 1997. Daria-731: The universe of JoeMerl's Apathymorphs series, an Animorphs crossover. Daria-748: The first universe encountered by Priscilla Henry after she and Archangel are separated during the events of the fic Spirit Stick. Priscilla encounters a number of differing types of free-roaming spirits (known as 'ephermerals' by the Ringbearers), and a previously-unknown entity. Daria-751: The universe of an alternate, far more ruthless Daria Von Doom. Little is known except that she executed a verson of Robert Nelson to successfully take his Defender Ring and she is also known to have captured a Deliverence Ring and a Vengeance Ring. Daria-803: The universe created by Kristen Bealer in which Daria and Jane are teenage criminals. This universe is also notable in that it is one of a very few in which Jake has died, but his father "Mad Dog" Morgendorffer is still alive. Kristen Bealer posted the entry creating this universe in the "Scenes No Daria Fanfic Should Have: Dawn of a New Nightmare" thread on August 3, 2009, at 1:51 p.m. Daria-813: This universe is made up of the loosely collected narrative done by several writers in the Iron Chef: Mirror, Mirror thread. The mirror in question is part of a carnival hall of mirrors, but it shows the viewer their soul, or portions of it they refused to look at before. The number designation 813 comes from that fact the inspiration for this thread came from a drawing in webcomic artist R.K. Milholland's Rhymes With Witch that was posted on August 13, 2008. Daria-823: The first universe to be made aware of the Daylight crisis, through Archangel's 'prescient dreaming' ability. The story 'Before the Coming Dawn was first saved to disk at 8:23 a.m. Daria-888: The universe containing the fluctuating timeline of Jim North's Esteeminator, in which Daria fights to save the human race from Skynet. The main bulk of the machine army in the future is made up of T-888s. Daria-899: The home universe of "Wraithkiller" Daria from "Let Vengeance Ring". Daria took her ring from a ringwraith in August, 1999, a couple weeks before she planned to leave for college. Daria-914: The universe of CINCGREEN's "Data Dump." The first installment was posted at 9:14 a.m. on September 12, 2008. Daria-918: The universe of Canadibrit's The Look-Alike Series. The numerical designation comes from the conceit that Daria has a look-alike half-sister. The Patty Duke Show first aired on 9/18/1963, and the premise of that TV program was that Patty Lane has a look-alike cousin, Cathy Lane. Daria-928: The Dream World universe of Meowlody Powers that that Daria's cat Bump taps into in the story by the same name. First posted to PPMB on September 28. Daria-945: The universe of Ranger Thorne "Shadow of a Cynic." The story was posted on PPMB at 9:45 p.m. April 13, 2004. Daria-951: The universe of Doggieboy's Zombie Cards, or A New Weapon. An almost near duplicate of Daria-1010, except that two months after the crimes that affected both Scarlett Hawkins and John Hobbs, a zombie apocalypse occurs and many of the town's survivors are trapped at Lawndale High School. Daria-953: The alternate reality of "The Fourth Ringwraith," where the Ringwraith Anastasia Rowe (an AU-version of Stacy Rowe) was first seen as she caused millions of deaths by shutting down power to the Earth's entire Western Hemisphere. The fic was posted on PPMB at 9:53 am on Saturday, Jan 09, 2010. Daria-960: The universe of both "Night of the Storm" and "The Winters of Those Gone Before." In 1997, the year Daria began its run, Quinn was #960 in popularity among female baby names. Daria-1000: A rival world to 'Daria-476', this world is the equal to Quard in the DC Universe. While D-476 was developing along the lines of advanced scientific and socio-cultural development, D-1000 was gripped by the rise of 'Manifest Destiny' (the belief that technical supremacy, and that older universes should rule younger, less developed worlds entitled them to rule all others). Having used that tech to discover other alternate Earths for conquest and realizing that the forces of D-476 could constitute a severe threat, they commenced building technology to rival them. They eventually came into conflict with the Ringmasters, and after being wiped out in a final battle with the a force of Ringbearers this Earth somehow disappeared from interdimensional contact until the events chronicled in Tales of the Ringbearers: Artifact by Legendeld. It is 1000 years after their cataclysmic war with the Ringbearers that Counterpoint is once again located through accident by a salvage team. Daria-1001 A universe split from D-1000 and used as a base of opeations by the holder of the Dominator Ring. Daria-1002 The universe of Shiva's Unexpected Hookup in which Daria bumps into Ronnie Floyd at one of Brittany's parties and accepts a date from him, which grows into something more. The number 1002 corresponds to the time in which the story was posted on the PPMB, 10:02 PM. Daria-1010 The universe of Doggieboy's The Cards You Are Dealt and The House of Cards. In this universe, Scarlett Hawkins is a crime victim/survivor and involved with a man who has become a werewolf as a result of the same crime. The original story was first posted on the PPMB on October 10, 2010. Daria-1014: The universe of DeacBlue's No Gas! shared world. Daria-1015: The universe of DeacBlue's No Gas! shared world, where World War III was just dreamt of by Daria. Daria-1016:The Legion of Lawndale Heroes alternate universe of DeacBlue's No Gas! shared world where metahumans were responsible for Black Friday, and World War III did not occur. Daria-1026: The universe of Ruthless Bunny's Bed and Breakfast Man series. The universe is titled after a song by the British band Madness, and the song belongs to the album, One Step Beyond, which was released on 10/26/1979. Daria-1031: The universe of Erin Mills' "Daria Vs. The Lawndale Zombies." Daria and Jane encounter an army of zombies in Lawndale on Halloween night, which, of course, falls on 10/31. Daria-1104: The universe of "Nervous Dreams" by Richard Lobinske in which Daria and Amy are succubae and Micheal is an incubus from what was a lost bloodline. The story was first serialized at SFMB in November, 2004. Daria-1108: The universe of the "Daylight" stories "Recruitment Day" and "A Visit to Camp Grizzly" where Daria, Quinn, Jane and Trent were trapped at Camp Grizzly when the CMEs hit Earth. The first story was written in November, 2008. Daria-1111: The Legion of Lawndale Heroes universe affected by the events of the Daylight shared-worlds setting. This universe became an alternate universe separate from mainstream LLH events as a results of the events chronicled in the first Daylight fic to feature the Legionnaires - "Erebus," which was posted at 11:11 a.m. on October 12, 2008. Daria-1112: An alternate WWII universe that became a battleground between The Agency and Apocalypse during the Worldhopper incident described in "Ring Shadow". The native counterpart of the Ringbearer Archangel was an Air Force Major General and was in command of troops facing a zombie invasion lead by Apocalypse. The story was started in November, 2012. Daria-1113 The universe of NeonHomer's Double Down. Daria discovers she has a identical twin sister, Matilda Seiler, or should we say her sister discovers Daria. The AU # comes from the date the fic was first posted. Daria-1114 The universe of NeonHomer's Return to Highland. Daria, Jane, Matilda Seiler, Tristan Mathiesen, and Quinn all return to Highland, TX for story Daria is doing. The position in time is current day. The AU # is the next in succession behind the parent AU, D-1113. However, events in D-1114 ARE NOT the future of D-1113. Daria-1118: The crossover universe with Calvin and Hobbes shown in The Lady and the Tiger. Calvin and Hobbes first ran in a daily paper on November 18, 1985. Daria-1123: The crossover universe with Doctor Who shown in A Cynical Earth. This is a Daria universe that has experienced the full canon of Doctor Who. Dorothy "Ace" McShane first appeared in the BBC broadcast on November 23, 1987. Daria-1130: The universe of Losers No More by Shiva. In this universe Graham Alexander of Grove Hills figured out that Daria and Jodie were right and reconnects with David Bentley, then later are forced to transfer to Lawndale High to escape reprisals. The designation comes from the time at night in which Graham has his revelation, 11:30 PM. Daria-1147: The universe of Scarlett the Dark Fairy, created by Aloysius. A near duplicate of Daria-234, the main difference is that the fairy known as Scarlett in this universe has a more villainous bent. She still gets in as much trouble as her counterpart, however. Daria-1221: The universe of "Scarlett" written by TAG. In this universe, the main character is Scarlett Pendragon and not Daria Morgendorffer, which fit in with the Iron Chef titled "Not Daria". The first part of the story was posted on the PPMB at 12:21 a.m., on August 27, 2004. Daria-1231: The universe created by WacoKid between two different in Scenes No Daria Fic Should Have threads. It details Daria losing a major bet on a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors with Quinn, which has major repercussions, but seem to work out into a universe with one of the best outcomes for all involved. This universe gets its designation because the first entry was posted on July 12, 2005 and the other entry was posted on August 31, 2008. Daria-1235: The universe visited by the Ringwraith Ian Llywd in Temporal Conundrum and that he altered so that the Gunpowder Plot of Guy Fawkes was successful in killing King James I of England. The author first developed the idea at 12:35 PM. Daria-1337: The universe of Quinn's Code. 1337 refers to Leet Speak, a Geek term. It thus references the fact that Quinn is a geek in this universe. Daria-1417: The universe of TheSecretSharer's "The Handmaidens of Narcissus," which takes place in a modern setting, but all within speak in the manner of literary works from the European Renaissance of the 14th-17th centuries (e.g., Shakespeare). Daria-1451: The universe of Richard Lobinske's John Lane series. The first episode of that series, "John," starts on Columbus Day, and Christopher Columbus was born in 1451. Daria-1506: A parallel of D-1451 that was struck by an unusual zombie infestation investigated by Ringbearer Nathan W. Morgendorffer and Agency operative Sharon Reeves in the story, "Temporary Duty" D-1451 was numbered off of the year of Christopher Columbus's birth, 1506 was the year of his death. Daria-1642: A universe first mentioned in A Fistful of Scarletts by Aloysius. It was the home of Scarlett Somers, a friend of Gerald Hammers, a publisher of assorted men's magazines, including Executive Suite. Daria-1701: The universe of origin of Daria and company in Ranger Thorne's Long Trek Home stories. Starship Enterprise, a ship in the Star Trek universe, has the registry number of NCC-1701. Daria-1752: The origin universe of Richard Rawlings, which he left to carry out his mission in the works of The Sidhe. The land that would become Mount Folly, Virginia (the ancestral home of the Rawlings family in America), was purchased by the family in 1752. Daria-1839: The Love's Labours Lost? universe of E. A. Smith, named after Shakespeare's play, "Love's Labours Lost," which was not performed in the modern era until 1839. Daria-1862: The universe of Doggieboy's surreal crossover tale, "The Cynic, The Fashionista and The Jackass." The story takes place in 1862. In this universe, both Lawndale and Highland are in Texas. Daria-1892: The universe of Shadows of a Timeless Song by Dennis. Professor J.R.R. Tolkien was born in 1892 and his work is the first to appear in the Dariaverse of this multiple crossover story. Daria-1932: The universe of the story Import/Export by Brian Taylor and the opening scenes of the Judith Strikes story Closing Ceremony by Erin Mills. The designation has two meanings: "Import/Export" is set in 1932, while the kidnapping of six month old Daria Elizabeth Morgendorffer in "Closing Ceremony" was inspired by the Lindbergh Kidnapping, which took place in 1932. Daria-1941: The WWII retrofic universe of Infamy and Lady Lex by Richard Lobinske. The United States entered the war in 1941. Daria-1946: The universe seen in the Beavis and Butt-head episode "It's a Miserable Life", in which Butt-head was never born and Daria is socially well-adjusted. The episode parodies It's a Wonderful Life, which was released in 1946. Daria-1957: The universe of the planet Ninevah, seen in Doggieboy's Babysitting Duty. Daria and Robert Nelson visit the creature named Joe there. Ringbearer Brian Davis saw the movie 20 Million Miles to Earth in 1957 not too long before he first encountered Joe. Daria-1959: The universe parodying The Twilight Zone in the Beavis and Butt-head book The Butt Files. In it, the Highland residents are parallel opposites of their normal selves, including Daria, who acts similarly to normal-verse Beavis & Butt-head. The original incarnation of The Twilight Zone premiered in 1959. Daria-1963: The universe of LSauchelli's Avenging series. It's a reinvention of the Marvel Universe Avengers using characters from Daria and various other fandoms, making it a multi-crossover. The first issue of The Avengers was released in September 1963. Daria-1969: The universe in which the events of 'Gimme Skelter' take place. Jake Morgendorffer gives the Spear of Destiny to Charles Manson in August 1969, allowing him to enact his 'Helter Skelter' plan for world domination. Daria-1970: The universe of The Excellent S's Legends of the Metal. It's a reinterpretation of the video game Brütal Legend using characters from Daria in place of the majority of existing characters. The classic metal album Paranoid by Black Sabbath was released in September 1970. Daria-1970-DD: A splinter universe from Legends of the Metal created by Ixmythot, this shows a world where the faction known as the Drowning Doom, led by a doppelganger of Daria (known as Drowned Daria, officially), have risen up to claim victory over Ironheade, thus forcing them into their army and marching upon the forces of the Tainted Coil. The "DD" designation is rather simple, simply referring to the Drowning Doom, or potentially, Drowned Daria. Daria-1971: The home universe of Daria, Jane and Trent of the story, Holiday Kombat. While trying to return home from Holiday Island, they find themselves in a Crossover with Mortal Kombat and one of them must face their greatest fear to save the Earth. The Doors album LA Woman was released in 1971. Daria-1975: The "Mack Dynamite" universe as seen in the Judith Strikes story Mack Dynamite vs. the Crimson Phantom. In this universe, Mack is a 70s blaxploitation movie hero who works as a ultracool, kung-fu fightin', homicide detective with the Lawndale Police Department. According to the "Editor's Note" at the beginning of the story, there are ten films in the "Mack Dynamite" series, with Mack Dynamite vs. the Crimson Phantom being released in 1975. Daria-1977: The Glittering Lawndale universe the was created in the Iron Chef: Glittering Lawndale thread by TheSecretSharer on the PBMB. This universes numerical and name designations come from the Norman Lear television show that featured a world with reversed gender roles, All That Glitters, which debuted in 1977. Daria-1979: The universe of Judith Strikes story The Long Good Sandi, where the Fashion Club (and other characters) are involved in organised crime. 1979 was the year British gangster film The Long Good Friday was completed. Daria-1982: The universe of Ranchoth's "Its a Living" series, which crosses over with the A Real American Hero continuity of the G.I. Joe franchise, which was introduced in 1982. Daria-1983: The universe of Erin Mills' crossover story, "Killjoy Was Here." The story is based on the Styx album [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kilroy_Was_Here_album Kilroy Was Here,] which was released in 1983. Daria-1984: The universe in which Brother Grimace's "Victory Lane" takes place. In the fic, Jodie Landon references George Orwell's literary classic, 1984, in discussing Daria's transformation upon her return to Lawndale High. Daria-1985: The universe of The Excellent S's Lawndale Fighting Championship, which places the Daria characters in a professional wrestling promotion. In 1985, World Wrestling Entertainment (as the World Wrestling Federation) promoted the first WrestleMania. This became the company's flagship annual event, and is generally seen as the premier showcase of professional wrestling in the United States and the world. Daria-1987: The universe of Erin Mills' "In the Doldrums". The Morgendorffers move to Lawndale ten years earlier and 6-year-old Daria and Jane meet at Lawndale Elementary. Assuming Daria was 16 in 1997 when the canon series premiered, this would mean that the Morgendorffers in this universe moved to Lawndale in 1987. Daria-1993: The universe of cyde's Power Rangers: Lawndale Force series. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the show on which the series is based, began in 1993. Daria-1994: The universe of "Power Rangers: Alphawave Access," created by Brother Grimace. Brother Grimace was thirty in 1994, which was the age of Tommy Oliver when he served as the Black Dino Power Ranger. Tommy Oliver is the most famous person to ever serve as a Power Ranger. Daria 1999: The universe of CDM's "Daria: Demon Princess Quinn." 1999 was the year author CDM created the character of the Demon Princess. Daria-2000: the universe for the Educator DeMartino stories in Judith Strikes and Worldburner. 2000 AD is the comic starring Judge Dredd, which Educator DeMartino is a homage to (specifically the early 70s strips). Destroyed by Judith in Worldburner. Daria 2001: A universe encountered in the story "Three," that includes Veronica Morgendorffer and in which Daria is deaf. Events happen in the year 2001, their time. Daria-2007: The universe in which HolyGrail2007's Finn Morgendorffer alternate-reality series takes place. The designation comes from the creator's own chosen designation. Daria-2012: The universe of Robert Nowall's Daria: 2010 continuum. Oddly enough, the series name is not the obvious one, as the first scene starts in the 2012 Spring Semester. Daria-2032: The universe of Brian Taylor's Politricks are Not for Kids. Events occur in the year 2032, during the last year of Tom Sloane's first term as President of the United States. Daria-2036: The universe of Walter Kovacs' The 180 Degree Turn alternate universe crossover serial. Events occur in the year 2036, so this number was chosen. Daria-2112: The punkverse, which contains Charles RB's God Save The Esteem and Brian Taylor's Moving Pictures. Moving Pictures was named for one of Rush's best-known albums, so the universe is named for one of the band's best-known songs; this ironically means the Punkverse has been named for an album antithetical to all that punk stood for. Daria-2172: The universe of Jim North's Daria: Hunter series, in which Daria and Jane are bounty hunters. The main storyline of the series takes place in the latter half of the year 2172. Daria-2617: The universe of Of All The People That Won't Be Missed by LongSnakeMoan, in which Jane and Todd Ianuzzi are spree killers on a murderous rampage across the American South. The number came from the couple's ages during the main story. Daria-2707: The universe of "Eternity", and "Reaper in the Wind" by Richard Lobinske. News reports of the Mantua couple find were from February 7, 2007. This universe is linked with Universe NCIS-1209. Daria-3714: one of the several universes encountered by Archangel and Priscilla Henry during the events of Spirit Stick, where they meet younger versions of Helen Barksdale, Linda Griffin, Michelle Landon and Angela Li four years after the Apollo 11 mission, when a future Janet Barch releases a bioweapon that accidentally causes a worldwide zombie pandemic (and generates superhuman powers in a small number of survivors). March 7, 2014 (3-7-14) was the date of the last post made on PPMB by Arena del Sur (Ariel Bustos), a prominent Argentinian PPMB member. Daria-3397 The universe of NeonHomer's All Points. A Star Trek: The Next Generation and D-1113 hybrid universe. (Mostly stealing the characters and putting them in the 24th century. The AU # comes from the registry number of the USS Lawndale NCC-3397, which is also the air date of the first episode (according to Look Back in Annoyance). Daria-3978: A universe briefly mentioned in Doggieboy's Babysitting Duty. The dominant species of Earth in this universe are intelligent apes. Daria-4032: The universe of cyde's story, "The Red Carpet Treatment." The number came about because cyde got bored and used a toothpick to count the total number of alphanumeric characters in the story. Daria-4339: A universe mentioned in Doggieboy's A Salvage Attempt. The dominant species of life on this Earth are intelligent dogs. Though hints through their mythology seem to suggest that a previous civilization, possibly human, once existed. Home world of the Ringbearer Napoleon. Daria-4904: The universe in which Doggieboy's "A Very Bad Move" takes place. On the Earth in this universe, Daria is a cartoon on MTV. Daria-5420: The universe of Michelle Klein-Hass's Lawndale, CT Continuum. The designation comes from a number on the animation model for Klein-Hass used in the Daria episode, "Camp Fear." Daria-5688: A universe mentioned in A Fistful of Scarletts by Aloysius. It is the home of seventeen-year-old Scarlett Simmons. Daria-6598: The universe of Invisigoth Gypsy's IVG Continuum. The first story in the continuum is dated "6-5-98." Daria-9194: The combined universe of the MTV shows Daria, Beavis and Butt-head, and The Head. All events within these universes are assumed to have actually occurred. The first episode of The Head was shown on September 1, 1994. Daria-9194-C: The universe of the ''Beavis and Butt-head'' comic book. This is also an official Marvel Universe, featuring the publisher's superhero characters and comic creators. Any such Marvel designation is unknown. Daria-9194-J: The universe of TAG's "Jörmungandr" (see Daria-9194, above). Daria-9204: The universe of TAG's "It Slipped Through My Hands, Like a Shadow, Like a Dream." Daria is born mentally retarded (her IQ now two standard deviations below normal, instead of two above), and is cared for by her aunt Amy Barksdale. Significant changes occur in the timelines of the Beavis and Butt-head universe as well as Daria's own as a result. The title of the story comes from a line in a translation of The Odyssey by Homer (book XI, line 204), when Odysseus attempts to grasp the spirit of his dead mother. Daria-10407: The universe of the Comedy Central animated series Drawn Together, in which Daria appears in the episode "Lost in Parking Space, Part 2", which was originally broadcast on October 4, 2007. Daria-11304: The universe of Guy "Decelaraptor" Payne's alternate version of "Daria-32004", Tallil. The story takes place the day after the 2004 elections, November 3. Daria-12337: A universe mentioned in A Fistful of Scarletts by Aloysius. It is the home of 17-year-old Scarlett LeFaye. Daria-12432: The universe of A Salvage Attempt by Doggieboy. The Earth in this universe has fallen to the Crossed pandemic and three Ringbearers have come to see what, if anything, they can do about it. Daria-13011: The universe of "The 90's Revisited" sketch from Adult Swim cartoon Robot Chicken, in which Daria was a transgendered man named Darryl. The episode in which the sketch appeared first aired on January 30, 2011. Daria-23241: The universe of Steven Galloway's DF Continuum, which includes such stories as "Visitations." The designation comes from the tail end of Galloway's e-mail address at the time he submitted those stories to Outpost Daria. Daria-32004: The universe of Guy "Decelaraptor" Payne's Kadhimiya. Pvt. Quinn Morgendorffer was killed in action in Iraq on March 20, 2004. Daria-41183: The universe of Dennis' GTS continuum. The title of the first GTS story, "Imperfect Circle," references the song "Perfect Circle," by R.E.M., which was released as part of the Murmur album on 4/11/83. Daria-46556: The universe of A New Set of Rules by Dennis. 46556 is the zip code for Undergraduate Admissions at the University of Notre Dame, where most of the story takes place. Daria-90210: The universe in which the events of Daria the Movie and its sequel, Daria 2: The Curse of the Misery Chick, actually did take place. "90210" is the postal zip code for Beverly Hills, California, the setting of the 1990's teen drama [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beverly_Hills%2C_90210 Beverly Hills, 90210]. Daria-90210-Prime: The universe of The Unofficial Daria Movie Rumor Page, in which a major studio turned the Daria television series into a live-action film franchise. Daria-91404: The universe of "Shield Maiden," by Richard Lobinske. The first part written was in response to the 9/14/04 challenge at PPMB. Daria-101420: The universe in which the events in Kara Wild's Abruptly Amy happened. The author was inspired by an article which ran in TV Guide the week of October 14-20, 2000. Daria-101420-Prime: The universe of the "Outpost Amy" supersite, in which Abruptly Amy is a spin-off from the popular television series Daria. Daria-326,916: The universe of "A Rookie Mistake," by Roentgen. This is the first universe where the Zombie Legion was encountered. The designation comes from PPMB board code associated with the post. Daria-1952425: The universe of Sexy Daria, by Shiva, in which Daria uses her looks to the extreme rather than hide them. The numbers 19-5-24-25 correspond to the letters S-E-X-Y in the English Alphabet. Daria-2000000: The universe of Mack the Esteemer by Shiva, in which Mack's mother won the lottery before her son's freshman year at Lawndale High, thus setting the divergences into motion. The designation comes from the grand total of her lottery winnings. Daria-2462010: A recurring gag AU in Judith Strikes and Worldburner where Quinn and Daria are Beavis and Butt-head, respectively. Daria-2561967: One of the "hippyworld" universes, setting of the third Amelia Pine Worldburner fanfic; a leyline under Woodstock activated partway through the festival, causing the whole of Earth to become hippies and "good vibes" to be part of the atmosphere. 25/6/1967 is when the Beatles released "All You Need Is Love". Daria-3,459,112.56: The universe of DJW and Richard Lobinske's crossover stories, "Band of Bothers" and "With a Little Help From Your Fiends." There, $3,459,112.56 was the total collateral damage caused by Clovis Lee-Daniels and Wasabi during their stay. Daria-62,742,241: The universe of The Angst Guy's story, "Quinnts." Thanks to shoddy fertility drugs, Helen gave birth to Quinn as identical quintuplets. The universe's designation comes from Hellin's Law, which states that roughly 1 in 89 births will produce twins and 1 in 89 x 89 will produce triplets. To its logical extension, quintuplets odds are 1 in 89 x 89 x 89 x 89, or 1 in 62,742,241 births. Daria-1010110101: The home universe of Ringbearer Amelia Pine. The number is random and signifies nothing of value, which is how Amelia thinks of herself. Locations of Special Notice in the Daria Multiverse The Cafe: While not actually a Daria universe, per se, the Cafe appears to be a pocket universe of its own, populated by those stranded away from their own realities, and those unable to travel from reality to reality at will. It is included here as the red-cloaked Daria Morgendorffer calling herself Judith was seen to have begun her career in this place, in Erin Mills' fic of the same name. The Fourth Floor of Old Stanley's: While Old Stanley's technically exists in the universe of Daria-247, the nature of the building classifies it as an artificially constructed multiversal facility built to contain (and on the site of) a trans-temporal/spatial interdimensional nexus point which occurred naturally (such as points in the Devil's Sea and the Bermuda Triangle), but was located and stabilized as part of the construction of the hotel. The Fourth Floor is the specific stabilization point for the nexus' physical manifestation in this reality, which appears to the unaided eye as a giant lake; because of the nature of space/time around the Nexus, the Fourth Floor acts as a tesseract, allowing near-infinite commercial and residential space. In addition, the Fourth Floor acts as a way station for interdimensional, extraterrestrial and trans-temporal travelers who use gateways for their traveling purposes, and for persons who just wish to travel around the Earth. The Self-Esteem Classroom: It was established in Legion of Lawndale Heroes that the meeting of Daria and Jane was an event of such magnitude that the place where they first met - the classroom at Lawndale High School - has become a fixed interdimensional nexus from which access can be achieved to and from many universes. Danielle Todds used this nexus to travel to D-247 undetected in order to retrieve the Soul Crystal from the Legion Tower in that reality. The Pi Rho Omega Sorority House: As shown in the fic Spirit Stick, this three-story structure appears to possess a quality whereas each area (that can be specifically considered to be an enclosed area of its own volition) is actually in a differing temporal (and in some case, even spatial and/or temporal) location than the outside world. The extent of, and reasons behind, this occurrence is currently unknown. SCR-001: A universe outside of the Daria Multiverse used by The Agency as a sector headquarters and training base. Included in the headquarters complex is The Laboratory which is the base of operations for the hyperspace supervisor, Richard, introduced the story, Three. That Earth is also the home of Jake and Helen rescued from D-1108 during the events of "Recruitment Day and who adopted the Daria and John Lane rescued from D-1506 by the Ringbearer, Nathan Morgendorffer." Good Time Chinese Restaurant: As seen in the canon episode "Depth Takes a Holiday", the restaurant is a gateway to a multi-dimenional and multi-universal wormhole. Category: Fanfic tropes Category: Stories Category: Series